This invention relates generally to the field of crushingxe2x80x94breaking apparatus and more particularly to crushing xe2x80x94breaking apparatus for use in crushing and/or breaking, for example, unnecessary cast weirs, runners and ingates as well as crushing and/or breaking other cast scrap or useless products.
Generally, the prior art has proposed jaw type crushing apparatus wherein a pair of opposed jaw-like members carry cutlery members or devices. When material to be worked on is introduced between the cutlery members carried by one of the jaw-like members, and the cutlery devices carried by the other of the jaw-like members, such material, or work, is acted upon, primarily frangibly, by the cutlery devices as said jaw-like said jaw-like members are brought relatively closer to each other.
Some prior art devices employed only one movable jaw-like member which was movable toward and away from the other jaw-like member which was fixed in location.
Other prior art crusher devices provided somewhat of an abutment-like extension as at the lower end or ends of the jaw or jaws in an attempt to prevent too large of broken pieces, of the work, to fall through the space generally between the jaws.
Still other prior art structures or devices proposed having both jaw-like members movable with respect to each other. In such prior art devices it was also found that too large of broken pieces, of the work, would fall through the space generally between the jaws.
Accordingly, the invention as herein disclosed and described is primarily directed to crusher or crushing/breaking apparatus improved over the prior art and which is effective to produce broken pieces, of the work, of a size not exceeding a desired maximum size.
According to the invention, a crushingxe2x80x94breaking apparatus comprises a frame having side plates facing each other and spaced apart a predetermined distance, a first cutlery device provided in said frame, said first cutlery device comprising a plurality of first projection-shaped cutleries, a second cutlery device provided in said frame, said second cutlery device comprising a plurality of second projection-shaped cutleries, said plurality of second projection-shaped cutleries being disposed on said second cutlery device at locations offset relative to said first projection-shaped cutleries of said cutlery device, first pivot means for pivotally supporting said first cutlery device, second pivot means for pivotally supporting said second cutlery device, said first cutlery device comprising a relatively upper end and a relatively lower end, said second cutlery device comprising a relatively upper end and a relatively lower end, wherein said first pivot means is situated at least near said relatively upper end of said first cutlery device, wherein said second pivot means is situated at least neat said relatively lower end of said second cutlery device, first abutment means effective for at times engaging said first cutlery device to thereby stop motion of said first cutlery device about said first pivot means, second abutment means effective for at times engaging said second cutlery device to thereby stop motion of said second cutlery device about said second pivot means, first motor means operatively connected to said first cutlery device at an area thereof which is at least closer to said lower end of said first cutlery device than to said upper end of said first cutlery device, and second motor means operatively connected to said second cutlery device at an area thereof which is at least closer to said upper end of said second cutlery device than to said lower end of said second cutlery device, said first motor means being effective to pivotally move said first cutlery device about said first pivot means as to thereby move said relatively lower end of said first cutlery device toward said second cutlery device, said second motor means being effective to pivotally move said second cutlery device about said second pivot means and generally toward said first cutlery device, wherein said first cutlery device continues to so move toward said second cutlery device and said second cutlery continues to so move toward said first cutlery device as to place said relatively lower end of said first cutlery device juxtaposed to said relatively lower end of said second cutlery device and to place said relatively upper ends of said first and second cutlery devices spaced from each other and defining an inlet for placing work to be crushed between said first cutlery device and said second cutlery device.
Other general and specific objects, advantages and aspects of the invention will become apparent when reference is made to the following detailed description considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.